Connie and Me
by NomitheNeko
Summary: I went to fix the last one and accidentally delete a bunch... So here's a reupload. A story about Steven and Connie. They're teenagers doing teenage stuff, lemons. Some violence, be warned! Told from Steven's POV. Please review. Changing the ending. The current one was a bit too much for me, so a new, less depressing one will be posted!
1. Chapter 1

Connie walked down the beach in her high waist blue and navy bikini. "Hey, Steven!" she shouted, waving toward him. "Hey, what's up?" I said, eyeing her body. It looked fabulous in the hip-hugging swimsuit I had helped her pick out and helped her try on. I won't forget being in _that_ changing room. Her hair was brushed innocently back behind her ear and she smiled at me. "I brought your ukulele…" she said, kissing my cheek, "Pearl told me to remind you that you have a mission in an hour." I felt dumbfounded, I totally forgot about the mission. We are supposed to go to a knoll where my mom used to hang out a lot. Apparently, Garnet said it'd become infested with mutant crystal spiders.

"Well, let's jam a little before I have to leave." I said. I grabbed Connie's hips and kissed her. She handed me my ukulele and we walked down the beach where Buck Dewey, Lars, Sour Cream, and Jenny waited with their instruments. "Whatcha wanna play, Steven?" Buck asked, strumming a cord on his acoustic bass guitar. "Let's practice that Beatles song, you know the one that goes…" Lars said, plucking the first few notes to "The Yellow Submarine" on his acoustic guitar. I shook my head, "We did that one last time. How about we do an old song that we all know?" Jenny smiled at Sour Cream. "Not that song by your dad again! That song is so cheesy, man." Lars protested. "Lars, it's not that bad. I love the part we added with the bongos." Jenny said, patting her bongos happily. "Let's do that one, man. I like it." Sour Cream said, starting the instrumental he pre-recorded for it on his keyboard.

We finished up the song and packed up our instruments. "I gotta get to work; Sadie will kill me if I'm late again." Lars said, zipping his guitar case. "You can kill people with lips now?" Jenny joked, laughing at Lars blushing. "N-no!" he said, stomping away. I chuckled and waved goodbye to my friends. Connie and I sat on the sand across from each other and shared a loving kiss. "I love you, Steven…" she whispered under her breath. I held those words in my mind and they rolled down from my brain to my heart, turning my chest into mush. I couldn't think of what to say or what I should think so I just kissed her back. "Steven! You don't even have time for your old man anymore?" I heard Dad yell from the car wash. He must have heard us playing his song and came out to watch us play. I stood up and kissed Connie on the forehead, "I'll be right back." I whispered in her ear.

Dad waved at me and smiled his usual half-smile when he saw me. "How have you been? You don't come around anymore. I miss you." He said hugging me. His heart was beating really fast, like he had just run a marathon. But I knew better, I knew he'd just had another nightmare about Mom again. I was nearly as tall as him so I could finally look directly at him when we talked. His eyes looked dim and more grief-stricken than usual. "I'm alright, Dad. Just been surfing and practicing playing my ukulele." I said, trying to keep the subject off of my Gem. "How have you and Connie been? I see you're more than just friends now." He said, nudging my chest with his elbow. I laughed, "Well it's not serious, not yet. I don't think she likes me." Dad frowned, "How can she not like you? You're the perfect guy for her and you know it. I think she knows it too. You have your mother's charm." He said, looking sad again. "Shit, I did it again." I thought.

"Dad, you don't have to be so sad about Mom, you know? I know she misses you just as much as you do. You wouldn't believe the amount of stuff she wrote about you." I said, handing him a bulky, pink and lavender notebook from my backpack. "I found it tucked behind the shelf in my room. It's about all the stuff she's done, leading up to the night before she had me." The truth was I'd read some of it, but this was no ordinary notebook. When opened, it showed a tiny hologram version of my mother and the things she'd written about being read in her voice. It was no wonder she'd hidden it so well. Mom probably thought I'd find it and draw in it as a child, and truth be told, I would have, too.

"Steven, I…" Dad said, shocked, "Thank you." He embraced me sobbing softly. "You really are like her. Go get your girl, Steven. Tell her how you feel." He said, shooing me back down the beach. "Bye, Dad." I said, walking back toward Connie who sat by the fire, pulling on a yellow cotton summer dress. My heart started racing, but I knew it was time to tell her how _I _felt. "Connie…umm…I" I said, my tongue feeling like it was being tied in a knot. "Steven, I love you too." She said, holding my hand tightly in hers. I felt lighter, I was glad to know she understood what I've been trying to say. We kissed one last time before I had to leave to go on the mission with the Gems.

Pearl stood by the teleporter tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm in trouble now…" I thought, opening the door hesitantly. "Where have you been? We were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago!" she shouted angrily. "Give him a break, P. He was probably out with his lady friend, weren't ya, Steven?" Amethyst mocked, pinching my cheeks. I felt embarrassed, of course, they always wanted to talk about problems with Connie, but it didn't feel right. It always felt like they'd give me weird advice, especially Pearl. She can be a bit… old fashioned. She saw me as a child still, but I was an adult now. My 18th birthday was earlier this year and it was somewhat of an important birthday to the Gems. It was the day my powers became fully mature. I was the only male Gem in the whole universe and lots of Gem women from other places around the universe were coming to try and court me. They always made fun of Connie, which angered me. They got angry when I told them I wasn't interested and called me a shameful man. One woman took it especially rough and tried to kill Connie. Let's just say she's now been bubbled up and sits in the bottom of a lava pit in the burning room in the Temple. I'll have to remember to thank Garnet again for that.

We teleported out of the temple and into a large meadow. It was in a massive rose quartz bubble but it definitely wasn't on Earth, which I knew from the red dust outside of the bubble and Earth acting as shade from the sun. "Where are we?" I asked Garnet, knowing she'd know exactly where we are. "We're on Mars. Rose made this little place for injured Gems to come and get better back before the written word ever existed." She answered, adjusting her large glasses, looking around the field. "This would be something Mom would make. That's just how she was." I thought. We walked down the grassy field until we reached a large building. A few Gems sat inside, conversing amongst themselves. Pearl waved us inside, walking ahead of us. She spoke an odd language I felt I had heard in school to them.

"They said the spiders are in the cave in the northern sector of the bubble. Also, they'd like to speak with you Steven…." Pearl said, sighing. I already knew what they wanted. "No, we're busy right now, love affairs can wait." I said, seriously. I knew they'd be proud of me for taking charge. "Whoa there, Serious Steven, You're finally taking charge?" Amethyst joked, punching me lightly in the leg. "Well, uh, yeah…" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Let's go, then." Garnet said, waving goodbye to the now sad looking women at the table. The cave was dark and damp, like any other cave but instead of bears or other Earthly things inside, there were lots of Gem monsters. I put my crystalline sword into its sheath and let Amethyst take care of these ones. She'd gotten lazy since I'd been able to summon my weapons completely on whim. A large spider came up behind me and I turned and quickly struck it down with my fist. I withdrew my sword and stabbed it directly in the Gem on its forehead. "Alright Steven! You're an excellent Gem." Pearl shouted excitedly, helping Garnet bubble up the last of the Gems they'd collected. Amethyst hugged me and transformed into Connie. "Oh, Steven, That was superb!" She mocked Connie's voice. "Hahaha, Ame, jokes on you. She'd never sound that much like a dork." I said, squeezing her tightly. She transformed back into herself and ran away. We shared a laugh and strolled back to the teleporter together.


	2. Chapter 2

I took out my cellphone and decided I'd give my favorite person a call. _Ring ring ring… click. _"Hello? Steven?" Connie's voice said from over the phone. "Hey, do you mind if I come by for a bit?" I said. She got quiet, like she was thinking about something. "Sure, I'll unlock the door for you." She said, clicking the phone back on the receiver. I hung up and walked over to Connie's house. I saw Lars outside at The Big Doughnut trying to impress Sadie with his guitar, which she ignored. I laughed; I didn't know why they don't just tell each other how they felt. As I came up to Connie's house, I could see her silhouette walking around her house and her favorite band playing their usual weird music. I knocked on the door and she swung it open so fast, it nearly took my face with it. "Umm, hey…" she said, fiddling with her hair. Gosh, she's so beautiful. Oh jeez, I'm staring again…

"Hi, I just figured I'd come hang out with you for a while." I said. My face started to feel like it was on fire. She stepped out of the doorway and let me into her house. It was really empty, her mom and dad must be out, I guess. "I'm home alone. Dad had some job to do and Mom is at work." She said, sitting down comfortably on her wicker and cotton couch. Her house was very traditionally Indian styled; her parents were very traditional people. She patted the empty spot on the couch next to her, inviting me over. I sat next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. My heart was pounding, I'm glad I have control of my Gem now because I don't want to be making anymore surprise bubbles. She kissed my neck gingerly and wrapped her arms around me. I helped her pull herself up so she was straddling my lap, facing toward me. My chest felt like it was going to explode; I dreamed about this moment my whole life. Maybe I am still dreaming? I stared into her dark brown eyes and she smiled at me.

"I love you" she murmured into my ear. I held her hips as she kissed me. She started pressing into my hips softly. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, don't do that. You don't know what that does to me" my mind was screaming. Connie gripped my back and pulled herself closer to me. "Come with me…" she breathed. She stood up and headed toward her room. My heart stopped, "Oh god, I don't know if I should…" my thoughts raced as I followed her upstairs, closing her door behind her. You wouldn't know it by just looking at Connie, but she was a huge nerd. She had all kinds of videogame and movie posters all over her room. Her bookshelves were stocked full of classic American novels, game guides, and all kinds of comics. I think that is what I love most about her; she is always full of surprises. Growing up with Connie, she was my best friend, but I always liked her. Those first few moments I spent with her, holding her hand when she got scared, those memories are like a movie I always replay.

She sat on her large, cushiony bed and called me to her. I sat next to her, but she shoved me down onto the bed. "Well, this is different." I thought. She took no time yanking all of her clothes off and she sat in my lap in her lavender bra and panties. "Do you like it?" she asked, but I dared not answer. She pulled me up by my shirt, sometimes I forgot how tough she was. She pulled my shirt off and eyed my torso. Connie's hand brushed over the scars and bruises I had from my missions with the Gems. My chest raised and fell gently as I let her hands trace my muscles. They had become toned from all the hard work Garnet and I had done for my training. I needed to be tough for some of the more challenging enemies we would come to in the future, and I never regretted a second of it. Her hands stopped at the top of my jeans. She stared at her hands for a while, and then she looked back at me. I was watching her eyes dance with a sweet, seductive fire. She exhaled deeply and started loosening the buckle on my belt. I let my head relax on the pillows and tried to relax my whole body, but everything from my waist down was tensed up like I'd gotten stabbed.

I felt my jeans and my boxers being pulled off my legs and I started to get nervous. Connie gasped and I got scared, "She didn't like me after all" I thought. I looked up at her and she was staring at me in disbelief. I didn't know what the matter was so I started looking around, but then I realized what it was. I blushed and looked away from her. I tried to relax again, but I felt Connie's hands still lurking below my waist. I closed my eyes and tried not to think, but that just made everything more sensitive. I let a groan pass my lips and I immediately regretted it. I heard her giggle and I knew she was planning something. She always laughed like that before she did something that got us in trouble. She kissed my thighs and was laughing as my muscles were tensing below her lips. "She loves to torture me, doesn't she?" I thought. Her hands stroked me again and she was laughing more. She is gonna torture me, I knew it. "You gotta beg for it…" I heard her sigh. "Aww sheesh, Connie…" I mulled over the words in my mind. I felt her tongue caress it and I felt like I was gonna go insane. She waited for my muscles to relax again and then she'd swirl her tongue around the tip again. It felt like hours that this went on and on. I started to feel like I was going to burst into a million pieces and I knew I couldn't take it anymore.

"Connie…" I sighed, my hands still tightly gripping onto the bed sheets. "Did you say something…?" She murmured seductively. "Please…." I muttered, biting my lip. I really am weak, I thought. "You know, I really don't think you want it." She said. I heard her step off the bed. "N-no, I do…" I said, looking up at her. She had her hands on her hips like she'd already made up her mind. Her inky black hair fell down around her shoulders and a stray piece fell just in front of her eye. She brushed it out of her face and sneered at me. "I don't believe you," she said, shrugging her shoulders, "You gotta prove it." She turned away like she was gonna leave the room. "Please, Connie, I want you." I begged, feeling vulnerable. "What about me do you want?" she said, turning back toward me. "I must be doing something right, she's getting closer again." I thought. "What about me do you want, hmm?" she repeated. "Your…" I started, my body tightened up, "umm…p-p…" Connie smiled her deviant smile again. She crawled on top of me again, leaving me exposed. "My what?" she asked. Her hands played with my thick black curls. "Your pussy, Connie… please…" I whispered, my words falling out of my mouth like rocks falling down a mountain side during an avalanche. "I see... are you sure?" she said, putting her thumb in the fold of fabric that separated her from me. "Yes, please! I can't take it anymore…" I groaned. Surely, she thought I was weak now, if she hadn't already. I watched her carefully and she removed the garment, leave her hips exposed.

She reached back behind her shoulders and unfastened her bra. She sat on my lap, her body now fully naked, making me harder than I already was. Her fingers played around the outside of her pussy and went inside of her, then back out. She was dripping wet onto me and I started to lose control again. She put her hands onto my chest are stared into my eyes. I felt her press down hard around me; it was so warm, wet, and tight. I moaned and watched her wince in pain. "C-Connie…" I cried out. She sat up and relaxed her body, whimpering as I penetrated her deeper and deeper. She sat still for a time, so I let her get used to the feeling. Her body trembled and I put my hands on her hips. She started to relax and she went to work. I propped my head up on a pillow and watched her body dance on mine. Every time her body came back into contact with mine, she let out a tiny whimper, like a kitten. The pressure on my cock was unbearable, but I held on. I knew I had to, somewhere inside me, I knew I had to. Connie looked like was going to pass out, or maybe it was just that it felt that good. I sat up and let her drape her legs around my waist. Her hand tangled in my curls and tugged on them softly. Our lips met with a long passionate kiss as our hips thrusted away from, and then back toward each other. Her hands clutched onto my shoulder blades and she broke away from the kiss to moan into my ear. Her nails raked my back gently, making me want her more. "Steven..." she muttered. "Oh god, it's happening..." my mind raced. She threw her head back, her hair falling down her back, leaving her nipples exposed. I took the opportunity and nibble gently on them, making her come harder. Her breath was shallow as she bellowed my name. Her body was like a sweet fire and only I could extinguish it. I moaned as she cried out, her walls clenching down around me. Her hands gripped my back tightly, scratching down my back as I came inside of her.

She sat on top of me, drenched in sweat and our juices on her hips. She smiled at me and kissed me all over. I laughed and hugged her closely, she smelled like sweet rose petals, like she always did. "I love you, Connie." I said. I relaxed on her bed sheets, which felt freezing cold next to the heat from our bodies. She lay next to me and stared into my eyes lovingly. I felt exhausted and my body was heavy, but looking at Connie made me feel like I was on a cloud. Her fingers tangled around mine as she pressed her forehead to mine. "I love you too, Steven Quartz Universe…" she said, sleepily. All that work made us weary so I let Connie take a nap. When she slept, her bottom lip stuck out a bit, like she was pouting. She breathed in and out softly and with every breath, her lips would part just a bit then seal back up. I closed my eyes and imagined being like this every day. I must have fallen asleep at this point because everything I thought of after that was extremely vivid.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to Connie rushing and putting her clothes back on. "My mom and dad are home!" she hissed at me, throwing me my clothes. I heard a car door slam as I dressed quickly. "Do you think they'll care if I'm here this late?" I asked, knowing already what the answer would be. Connie rushed over to the window and threw it open. "Go! Hurry, I don't want you to get in trouble." She said, kissing me. She shoved me toward the window and I stared into her eyes one last time before I scaled down the side of her house. I looked back at the window and saw her shut it. She opened her door and let her parents in the room. They were saying something to her, but I couldn't hear them. I walked toward my house, realizing how late it was. I looked back one last time and saw Connie waving at me from her window. I grinned and waved back. My clothes felt awkward and I must not have put them back on quite right. I couldn't wait to get home and take a hot, relaxing shower.

I opened the door to see Garnet talking to Pearl about something and Amethyst playing Final Fantasy again. "Hey, Steven, where have you been?" Garnet questioned. She and I both knew that she knew the answer to that one, so I just smiled at her. I pulled my shirt off my shoulders and threw it on my bed. "Steven, what the heck is wrong with your back?!" Amethyst asked, looking at my slyly as usual. I had forgotten about my back, and now Pearl and Amethyst would know. Pearl would probably lecture me again like she always does. "It's nothing, really." I said, grabbing my pajamas and heading toward the bathroom. Pearl stopped me and gave me her usual motherly look like she did when she wanted me to tell her something. "It's nothing, Pearl, I swear." I said, looking away. She shook her head with disappointment and let me pass. I turned on the shower and let the hot water run over my shoulders. My hair relaxed and fell in front of my face. I brushed in back and started thinking about Connie. "Oh Connie…" I thought about her face and her kisses. I shook it off, and finished washing my hair. The water stung the marks on my back a bit, but it felt good to think about what I'd done.

I dried off with the towel and pulled on my pajama pants. I rubbed the towel on my hair and walked toward my room. Pearl sat on my bed, looking like she was gonna lecture me again. I sighed and sat next to her. "Steven, you know, you can tell me anything, right?" she asked. Poor Pearl, she probably thought I was hiding from her because I didn't like her anymore. "I know, Pearl. I'm sorry." I said, lying on my bed, "I had a wonderful day with Connie…" Pearl sat up straight, "I know I can smell it on you. There's just something's you can't wash off." I felt ashamed, of course they knew; they know everything I do. "I just wanted to warn you to be careful; you don't want to get yourself into something you can't get out of." She said, rubbing my hair with her hand. I sighed; I must worry them all the time, especially Pearl. "Good night, Steven" she said, going into the temple. I thought about Connie again, so I texted her. "You alright?" I asked, pressing the send button. I stared at my background, a picture of my band, "Steven and the Cool Kids." In it was myself, Lars, Jenny, Sour Cream, Buck Dewey, and Connie. The phone beeped and I opened her message. "Yeah, I'm fine. Mom saw you, I got grounded." It said. I felt bad, Connie never got into trouble until I started having feelings for her. I was always sneaking over but back then, it was for videogames or movies. One time, we were playing Truth or Dare with Peedee and Onion, needless to say, her parents' walked in on us sharing our first kiss. I wrapped my blanket around myself and stared out of the window over to the street where Connie's house was. I thought about the last few months and the surfing contests that she and I attended. I smiled and dozed off with happy thoughts of her and me riding waves together.


	4. Chapter 4

I invited Connie over to a party at Lars' house to make up for time lost. He and Sour Cream were planning a small rave and it was gonna be the band and a couple of other kids that Buck Dewey knew from New York. Connie and I went together, of course. When we got there, there was a lot more than a few people there. Lars' house was packed full of people from the school and a couple kids I'd never seen before. I held her hand as we weaved through the crowd. We saw Lars with Sour Cream and Jenny. "Dude, you gotta try this, Steven." Jenny said, handing me a handful of pills with smiley faces on them. "What the heck is this?" I asked. "Don't be a dweeb, dude. It's E, just take 'em." Lars said, chewing on a candy necklace. Connie took one in her fingers and looked at it. We looked at each other and shrugged. I split the pile and gave half to Connie. We took them and downed them with some vodka Sour Cream brought from home.

The world started to feel like it was spinning really fast and the only things not spinning were Connie and I. I looked at her and she smiled and kissed me. I started to forget where I was so I just let Connie lead me around. I think at that point we'd gone upstairs into one of the spare bedrooms. She kissed me all over and unzipped my jeans and slid them around my waist. Connie took me into her mouth and I moaned loudly, but I knew she didn't hear it over the music. I came in her mouth and she laughed. The world felt so full of color and life and Connie was the goddess that ruled over my world. I sat up and pushed Connie over onto the bed and she tugged off her shorts. I don't know why I did what I did next, but I regretted it as soon I finished. I pinned Connie down and she begged me to fuck her. I rammed myself inside of her and she started screaming. "Steven, don't…stop…" she screamed with her face shoved hard onto a pillow. It felt warm and I couldn't help myself. I came so hard inside of her it shot back at me and made a big, wet mess all over the both of us. She was crying, but at the time, I thought it was because she liked it. I grabbed her boobs and squeezed them hard. She slumped over and let me fuck her more. I think that night I came at least six times. I guess I was too high to notice that I wasn't having normal sex with her. My high started to wear off and I was lying in the guest bedroom next to Connie who was still weeping. "What wrong?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I reached for her but she pulled away from me. "Don't touch me." She sobbed and curled up into a tiny ball. "I don't know what I did…" I said, feeling hurt. "I asked you to stop! I begged you to stop…" she cried out, "Did you think I liked that?" I got scared, "All I did was have sex with you. You asked me to…" She got enraged, "Well, _that _wasn't the kind of sex I was talking about!" All the blood drained out of my face, "Connie, I'm sorry. I had no idea…" She wiped away the rest of her tears, "I know… I just wasn't ready for that, Steven." It was a long time until Connie forgave me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time I saw her shortly after that incident, she tried to avoid me like the Plague. I cornered her at The Big Doughnut and kissed her on the face. She stared forward, unmoving and holding her breath. "Connie, don't be like that. You know I love you" I whispered while nibbling her ear lobes. "I know" she said stoically as she pushed me away. I took out my ukulele and started singing 'She Loves You' by The Beatles as I followed her down to the beach. She looked back at me and blushed then looked away. I wrapped my arms around her and finished off the song with her kissing me on the neck. "I can't stay mad at you when you do stuff like that…" she sighed. I grinned and she shoved me away playfully. We laughed and kissed again, "Do you forgive me?" I asked. "Of course I do." Connie replied. We looked around the beach and notice that no one was around, or at least not nearby. "Take me…" she whispered seductively, "right here on the beach."

I gasped, "Connie, we can't have sex on the beach!" She laughed, "We can't _get caught_ having sex on the beach." She removed her shorts and untied the knot on her shirt and let it fall down just below her hips. I unbuttoned my shorts and slid her panties off. She grinned at me and pulled my boxers to my knees. I gulped and looked around one more time, "No one is here, hurry up before someone shows up" she said. I grabbed her legs and rested them on my shoulders as I eased myself inside of her. She gasped loudly and pulled my hips deeper into hers. I thrusted in and out while trying to keep the sand off of her legs. I saw her nails digging into the drier sand that the waves didn't lap away at. "F-faster…" she moaned in ecstasy. I did as she pleased, making her cries in pleasure louder and louder. "S-someone's c-coming" Connie cried out. "Yeah… me…" I answered as I burst inside her. She whimpered and mewed as she came around my cock. I helped her pull her clothes back and she helped me. It was Lars and Sadie, of course, it would be them. "Hey, Steven, whatcha doin'?" Sadie said, fist bumping me. Connie blushed and wiped the sand away from her clothes and her damp skin. "Oh you know, hangin' out." I sneered at Connie and she shot an angry glare at me. Lars sighed and crossed his arms, "Can we get going, Sadie, it starts at 8…" Sadie sighed at him. "Got a hot date, tonight?" I teased them. Sadie's face filled with blush, "I-It's not like that, Steven…"

Connie and I walked home together, it was pretty cold out that night. She shivered, "I'm fr-fr-freezing…" I wrapped my arms around her, "That better?" I asked. "A little…" she answered, snuggling me. "I got a better idea…" I said, unzipping my hoodie. I handed it to her and she smelled it lightly and smiled at me. I zipped it for her but it was much too big, but she didn't seem to mind. The hem fell to her knees and the sleeves were at least two times too big. I shook a bit, but I didn't mind the cold, I'd do anything for Connie. I heard a piercing scream that sounded metallic and hollow. "What the heck was that?" she screamed. "Probably a Gem monster, you should get to the temple and get the Gems for me. Stay there until I get you, got it?" I commanded. She nodded her head and then ran toward the temple. I made a mad dash toward the noise and there it was on the beach we'd just been, The Desired, as Garnet and Amethyst called it. It liked women and it would capture them and slowly rip off their limbs and force them to have sex with him before he killed them when they stopped pleasing him. It's the haywire spirit of the only other known male Gem in the whole universe and I could tell from the look in its eyes, it was after Connie.

It picked up a small, round hair tie and smelled it, "C-CON-CONNIE" it screamed, running toward me at break neck pace. "No, she doesn't belong to you, you putrid waste!" I shouted, but he ran past me. "He's heading for the temple!" I shouted, racing after him. He'd found the hair tie Connie had left behind and he'd picked up on her scent. Now she was in grave danger and I had to save her. I draw my sword and ran toward the temple where Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were trying to fight him off. "CONNIE. I MUST. HAVE IT. MUST HAVE. CONNIE." He bellowed out, blasting rays of light in every direction on his shimmering crystal skin. He reached out toward the Gems and shot Pearl in the side with a long obsidian colored spear. Blood spilled out on the sand and she screamed in pain. Connie ran out on the porch and the rays of light from his skin blinded her eyes. "STEVEN!" she screamed. "Go back inside, now, Connie!" I instructed her, but The Desired saw her and jumped toward her. She cowered in fear but I ran toward him and sliced his leg off with my sword. "Don't fucking touch her!" I roared. There was a deafening sound of his skin tearing and mending as a new leg sprouted where I'd just cut it.

He ripped her up off the deck and played with her limp body in his hands. "P-please, leave me alone!" she shouted and begged. I scowled in disgust as Garnet tried to rip her from his hands, but he swatted her away like a fly. "CONNIE SMELL NICE. I KEEP. CONNIE AND. SHE STAY." He howled. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed as I ran toward him. He teleported away nearly as fast as he'd appeared, taking Connie with him. "CONNIE!" I screamed, running to the ground they stood on just mere seconds ago. I couldn't believe she was gone so quickly and there was nothing I could do to save her. "Connie…" I cried out. Garnet looked at me, then at Pearl, then at Amethyst. "Steven…" Pearl said, reaching for me. I smacked her hand away, "I want her back… NOW. I need her back…" I begged. "Steven, she's gone…" Amethyst sighed, looking grimly at me. "She c-can't be… I won't let her be, we need to find her." I said, wiping away my tears. We all looked at Garnet and she stared ahead, deep in thought. "There is one place he's known to take his victims, maybe he's there. But we should get some rest tonight." She said, looking at me. "We can't rest; we need to find her NOW!" I yelled. "Steven, listen to me. I'm just as worried as you are, but if we aren't rested then we could end up getting her killed. Do you understand?" Garnet responded.


	6. Chapter 6

We rested that night, but I didn't sleep well. I kept thinking about that bastard and what he could be doing to her… Finally, I had exhausted myself and fell asleep at 2am. I woke up exhausted and filled with regret and anger. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and I teleported to a place that was too dark to recognize any land features. We walked along a dark, bloodied path with body parts strewn crudely along the land. I shuddered, thinking of all the poor women who had to suffer because of this one asshole. I refused to let Connie be another piece of flesh for him to defile. We came to a cave where we heard shouting, a voice screamed my name. "Conn-", I was cut off by Garnet shoving her hand over my mouth. "Don't startle him, he'll kill her." She said. I nodded and fought my intense urge to run wildly into battle. We snuck around and I watched in horror as he shoving himself inside of his catch. She screamed but he didn't stop, every muscle of my body was screaming to stab him to death, but the Gems held me back. Finally, after he'd slinked away and left the cave, we jumped into action. Connie screamed but I covered her mouth, "Please don't scream…" I begged.

She kissed me and we searched frantically for the key to her restraints. "I can't find them" Pearl gasped. We heard a jingling like metal rattling against glass. "The key is around…his neck…" Connie sighed, exhausted and tired. "I guess we can't avoid conflict" Garnet hissed. We jumped back into the shadows and watched him as he sat down, eating a cow in one bite. "What now?" I whispered to The Gems. "Wait for him to sleep?" Amethyst suggested. "Then we gut him like a pig." I answered. We waited for the next four hours when he climbed back a top Connie and I held back all of my anger by a single thread. He fell asleep and we jumped into battle. Garnet ran on top of his chest and ripped the key from his throat. He woke up and started thrashing around. "Grab Connie, now Amethyst!" I shouted as I tossed her the key. She grabbed the key and unlocked Connie. "Th-thank you…" Connie cried as Amethyst carried her out of the cave. "You messed with the wrong girl this time, asshole." I sneered as I summoned my mom's light cannon. Garnet held him in place as we blasted him through the face, piercing the gem on his head. He howled in pain and ran toward us, throwing me against the obsidian walls. I slammed against it with a deafening crunch and screamed in pain. I lay there, wincing and watching him start to chase after Amethyst. "C-Connie…I must…I have to…save her…" I whispered. "WHAT DID. YOU SAY. YOU IMP." He breathed heavily, clutching his face where it had been blown off. I limped toward him, clutching my broken ribs, "You think t-this hurts? Haha….HA..HAHAHA!" I yelled manically as I blasted his body with a white beam of light. I screamed loudly as my gem radiated heat and power while it engulfed The Desired in the burning light. He started to roar, but his voice and his life were cut short. "Con-Connie…" I gasped as I felt the world go dark red and numb.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a pale yellow room with light brown leaf designs on the walls. "Where…" I tried to say, but there were tubes in my throat. I tried to look around, but my neck was in a brace. I felt around until I saw an orange light. It had the words "Nurse" written on it in crude black marker. I pressed the button and I heard a beeping in the distance. A light switched on and I heard a gentle woman's voice, "How are you, Steve?" she said. I hate when people call me Steve, I thought. I pointed toward the tubes. "Well, I guess I can talk to the doctor and see if she'll take them out. I'll turn you so you can see your room mate." She turned by body and adjusted the bed so I could see the person in the bed next to me. It was a girl and she had a monitor hooked up to her and an IV stuck in her arm. I stared at the girl and saw her shudder every time she took a breath. "She was brought in with you; I was hoping you'd be able to give me a name. I'll come back after the doctor takes the breathing tube out" the nurse said, writing something down on the clipboard in her hand. She walked out and flipped the switch. I watched the girl sleeping and she started shaking violently. The monitor was going crazy and it started beeping loudly. I hit the button on my bed again and I watched in fear while the girl had a seizure. The nurse that was in here ran down and started screaming, "She's having a seizure!" The doctors ran and flipped all of the lights on. They worked on her until the monitor went back to normal.

They took the tubes out and helped me drink some water. "Feeling better?" the short female doctor asked, tightening the bun in her golden orange hair. "Y-Yeah…" I choked out in pain, "Th-that girl…" The doctor's eyes widened, "We have a picture, do you know her…?" she asked, showing me the slip of paper she had in her hand. I studied it and I started to recognize the face behind all of the bruises, scrapes, and gashes. "C-Connie…" I gasped. She wrote something down on the clipboard, I assumed she wrote her name. "She a friend of yours?" the doctor asked. I looked at the picture and felt my chest well up in pain. "More than a friend, I see." She said, taking the picture from me, "Let's get that brace off, but try not to turn too much, you've got a couple broken ribs and your left leg still needs to get put in a cast." She removed the brace that held my neck in place, "My f-friends…" I sighed. "I'll get them. They've been here for two days, waiting for you to wake up. They refused to leave, they insisted on waiting." She said, leaving the room. I looked over at Connie and saw the blood all over her sheets and the blanket. They'd tranquilized her so she would stop freaking out. She lay still, breathing heavily, but sleeping soundly.

I heard a knock at the door and the Gems and Dad walked in. "D-Dad…" I cried out. "Don't speak, save your energy. Connie will be alright, she's got a broken hip and a fractured rib or two. But she's getting better quickly." Dad soothed me. Garnet sat at Connie's side, petting her head gently. I sat up in the bed and embraced Pearl, who was crying. "I'm f-fine…" I said. We all looked over toward Connie and she started to wake up. "S-Steven…?" she called out, looking around. "I'm here…" I whispered, holding my hand out toward hers. "I'll let the doctors know she's awake" Dad said, leaving the room. I could tell he was going to be sick, looking at his only son all wrapped up in equipment and bandages. The doctors came and asked Connie a few questions quietly. They unhooked all of the equipment except the heart monitor so she could move around. She hobbled toward me and rested in a chair by my bed and laid her head on my chest. "Steven…thanks …for saving me. I should have listened to you and now look at us…" she cried. Garnet sighed and rubbed her head, "Don't blame yourself, Connie, you've done nothing wrong."

I looked at Garnet and she looked back at me with a worried look. "What's the matter…?" I asked. "Steven, I was pregnant… I lost the baby earlier when I had that seizure…" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You didn't…tell me…?" I choked out in anger. "I didn't know, the doctors just told me. They said it wouldn't have made it longer than a week anyway…" she said, clutching on to me tightly. I shoved her away, "How could you NOT have known? Wouldn't it be… obvious?" I grimaced in pain. "I really didn't know, Steven. Please don't be like that…" Connie begged. I stared into her sparkling hazel eyes as tears started to pool beneath them. "Don't…cry…" I sighed wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Connie, why don't you and Steven get some rest? You both look like you need it." Pearl suggested. "Sure, are you gonna wait for us?" Connie asked. "No, we have to get going but if anything happens, please call us." Pearl answered, patting her on the hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through this, Connie. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Steven…" she cried. "It's not… your fault, Pearl…" I yawned. I started to doze off but I could still here talking.

"_What do mean 'you didn't know'!?" _

_"__Dad, I'm sorry… don't do this with him in here…"_

_"__It's him that should be fucking sorry, if his neck isn't already broken, I'll fucking break it for him!"_

_"__It's my fault, Dad, leave him alone…!"_


	8. Chapter 8

After we'd gone home, Connie started to come see me less and less. I called her all the time, but she rarely answered. Every day the Gems would go check on her, just in case. Her mother told me she was going through a bout of depression and not to worry too much. I'd gotten my cast off my leg so I decided to pay her a visit. I knocked on her door and her mother answered it. "She's upstairs…Steven, I think she really misses you, but she'll never tell you herself. She might get a little mean, but she's just angry and confused about…the baby." I nodded and slowly walked up the stairs. I stood outside her door for a moment, listening to her sobbing. I went to knock, but I decided not to, so I just went in. "Connie…?" I called to her. She lay still, but pulled the lavender comforter over her head. "Go away…" she cried, "I don't want to see anyone…" I pressed my lips together and sighed through my nose. "Don't do this Connie, please. Get out of bed; I want to see you…" I tugged the blankets off of her. She was curled into a tiny ball with a white sweater on, but the sweater couldn't hide what she'd done. "Connie…you didn't!" I yelled, pulling her sleeve up to her elbow. I gripped the freshly made cuts in my hand and I felt her blood running on to my palm. "How could you, Connie? That's not how you deal with you problems!" I shouted. I looked at her face and she winced and turned away. "Look at me." I said as I gripped her cheeks. She looked into my eyes, hers were filled with anger and they'd lost their fire. "I love you… don't do these things to yourself…" I begged.

She ripped her arm away and yanked her sweater up and over her head. She threw it on the ground, revealing more cuts, old and new, on her stomach and her sides and legs. "I'm getting your mother. You are going to get better weather you like it or not." I said, walking towards the door. "Did you think I would just get over that…I lost my fucking child!? I don't know how to deal with that….I'm not you, Steven, I'm not magic, I'm not perfect like you" she cried into hands, "I just want to die…" "Connie…" I felt horrified; it's all my fault she feels like this. If I just wore some fucking protection… she would be herself. "Connie? Are you okay in there sweetie? I'm coming in, I've got some tea." Her mom knocked on the door gently. Connie pulled her sweater back on and recovered her body with the blanket, "I'm fine, Mom… Come in." Her tall and beautiful mother came in and sat next to Connie on her bed. "Sweetie, I can't pretend to know how you feel…but if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you" she said calmly as she poured tea into two polished wooden mugs, "I bet the way your father reacted didn't help you too much, but we don't have to worry about that…he's gone." Her voice broke and I started to understand why she was so upset. Her father must have left them and now it was just her and her mother. Her hands started to shake lightly as she handed the mug to Connie. "Do you want some Steven…?" I started to feel awful as they both looked at me. "Yeah, thank you." I said, taking the mug in my hands. Of course, I never cared much for tea, but I'd do anything to get that look off of their faces.


End file.
